


The broken

by Mishter_goose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishter_goose/pseuds/Mishter_goose
Summary: This fic has been in my head for a long timeAny feedback is awesome! =)Also sorry for short chapter's and most likely tears because it is going to eventually become extremely depressingAlso not everything is 100% actually true or from the game a lot of it is just what my sick and twisted mind came up with because I like to suffer and some might even just be like "hey goose, you can't do that because (probably valid reason why It would interfere with the story of the game)" but hey let me dream for a Lil while this is the story I'm telling if you don't like it don't read itNow a little background on my femshep: Amira shepard is a blind albino who was abandoned at 8yrs old (she lives in the streets in a human colony on kajhe) because her mother hated how she looked and her father was killed when she was 6, however she wasn't Born a blind albino and her mother wasn't always so cruelIf you want to know more about her background please don't hesitate to ask





	1. The sudden guest

The sound of father quietly calling out to mother wakes me from my deep sleep, slowly and quietly i crawl out of bed to peek through the window in my door, i see father quickly rushing into the kitchen carrying something large and dark, i hear mother's footsteps as she quietly rushes to father,

"get me the emergency med-kit from the bathroom" i hear father say to mother, 

"thane what have you done!" mother whispers harshly,

"i didn't do anything!" father harshly  whispered back 

"What happened!" whispers mother as she rushes to the bathroom, returning several seconds later holding a metal box 

"I was walking home..." father began as he opened the box 

"when i heard something.... I rounded the corner and heard someone scream, i ran into the alley to see several other drell, two stood back as a third was bent over something, there was another shrill scream, i rushed over to them just as the third stood..." mother put her hand on father's shoulder

"What happened" she quietly whispered, father looked at her and from where i stood i could clearly see remorse and sadness on his face 

"When he stood I could see a bloody pocket knife in his hand" i could hear mother gasp 

"he threw the bloody knife to the ground and stepped back as the other two stepped forward and...i finally got close enough to hook my arm around the thirds neck-"

"Oh my gods! Thane you didn't" mother interrupted 

"Of course not" father responded harshly 

"The other two saw me and saw my hand reach to my jacket and slowly backed off and ran in the other direction, i released the third who did the same" i could see something dark ooze down the side of the white counter where mother and father stood 

"Please go get the disinfectant, some extra packets of medi-gel and call for an emergency sky-car" father said quietly, as mother left father opened a drawer and pulled something out, he turned and looked directly at me

"Kolyat" his voice deep and authoritative "go back to bed"   
I stood there, not moving an inch

"Kolyat" father said again as he started to walk towards my door, i quickly crawled back into bed

...

Kolyat is broken out of his memory when his omni-tool beeps with a message...


	2. Did you hear that?

Garrus and grunt cautiously followed  amira shepard into the penthouse, slowly the trio approached nassana dantius who was pacing back and forth behind her desk and surrounded by her guards, she looked at shepard

"Who are you?!" 

"Let's just say im an old friend" she said in a sarcastic tone, glaring at the asari from beneath her hood 

"and now your here to kill me, well you made it this far now what?"

"your really paranoid aren't you" nassana glared at her 

"dont patronize me!"

"charming as ever"

shepard took a step closer to the paranoid asari 

"you really think im here just to kill you?" shepard gave her an intense stare

"do you have any other reason for destroying my tower,  decimating my security?"

"im just looking for someone" nassana gave a disbelieving scoff 

" you expect me to believe that?! i could pay you just name your price and we can make this problem disappear"  
shepard heard something coming from the air duct just above nassana and her guards

"all the credits in the world won't make this problem go away nassana" 

"who the hell gave you the right to play god! im not perfect but look at you! We both kill people for money"

"you kill people because you think they're beneath you their in your way, i kill people because they leave me no choice" one of nassana's guards was looking frantically around the dark penthouse, nassana noticed her 

"ugh what!"she looked at the guard

"i thought i heard something"

"ugh check the other entrances" the guard left the room with another guard following behind her, nassana looked straight at shepard 

"you stay put, once im finished dealing with this nuisance-" 

something fell through the vent  on the ceiling then quickly and quietly killed the guards, when nassana finally turned she was met with a gun to her stomach and before she could see her attackers face she was shot, the assassin gently placed her on the desk, he took a step back faced the floor and clasped his hands together at his chest, there was a large window behind the desk, behind it the sun was setting which only added to his already dramatic appearance, the way he stood there reminded her of a praying mantis cleaning his claws after making a kill, he sent shivers down her spine,


	3. The woman

As thane stood behind the desk he could hear the woman's footsteps slowly and cautiously walk towards him

 

"he sure knows how to make an entrance" said the turian squad mate that she had brought with her, the Krogan chuckled at his remark, she reached the desk, he saw something glowing dimly under her black hood in the darkness of the room,

 

"i was hoping to talk to you?" she said her voice soft and gentle, he looked at her, she wore a black hood that covered most of her face and her armor was a very dark black with streaks of some color he couldn't identify, most likely red.

 

"apologies, prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken"

 

"she certainly was wicked" she said under her breath looking at the body on the desk 

 

" it's not for her" he looked at her "for me"

 

"the measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone" he said as he walked around the desk 

 

"take you for instance all this destruction, chaos i prefer to work quietly, if i have to fight through guards ive made a mistake, i rarely make mistakes" he said as he stood in front of the turian, the turian had his sniper rifle out and ready to fire he gripped it tighter as thane got closer to him, thane's eyes locked onto the woman's gaze, she returned the stare with a look that sent shivers down his spine, her eyes were coverd by the hood yet he could feel her staring at him

 

"I do want do talk to you but how did you know i was here" she asked

 

"Gunfire and explosions, as i said i prefer to work quietly, it was unexpected but the distraction proved valuable"

 

"Ill cut to the chase, i need you for a mission, do you know about the collectors?"she asked

"their abducting human colonies, freedom's progress was their handiwork"

"By reputation" he answered turning to face the window letting the suns warmth seep into his scales

 

"Attacking the collectors would require passing through the omega-4 relay, no ship has returned from doing so"

 

"They told me it was impossible to get to ilos too" she replied pride slightly evident in her voice

 

"Yes you seem to have built a career on performing the impossible.........You want me to protect humans i've never met by going to a place no one has ever returned from to fight aliens no one knows anything about?"

 

"That's the gist of it" came her blunt  reply

 

He let out a small sigh debating wether or not he would tell her "this was to be my last job" he said finally "im dying.........low survival odds don't concern me, the abduction of your colonists does"

 

"I hadn't heard that.....is there anything i can do?"

 

Her reply had genuinely confused thane, she barely knows him and she's already willing to offer her help, he would have thought it amusing had she not sounded so sincere

 

"Giving me this opportunity is enough" he replied "the galaxy is a dark place, i hope to make it brighter before i die......i will work for you shepard, no charge" he held out his hand, she stepped towards him and shook it without hesitation

 


	4. The monk with a gun

Shepard turned away from Jacob to face the door when she heard it hiss open, krios walked towards the table without making even the slightest  sound 'impressive' she thought to herself 

"I've heard impressive stories krios, sounds like you'll be an asset to the team, that is if your comfortable having an assassin watch your back"

She felt anger and embarrassment pool in her stomach, but before she could say anything krios began his own defense 

"I've accepted a contract, my arm is Shepard's"

"Don't know bout you but I'm loyal to more than my next paycheck"

"So is he, he's doing the this mission gratis" she finally said "what's your concern?"

"I don't like mercenaries, an assassin is just a precise mer-"he was cut off

"An assassin is a weapon, a weapon does not choose to kill the one who wields it does"

Shepard fought back the smile that threatened to pull at the corner of her lips

"Where should i put my things i'd-" krios was interrupted by a familiar electronic beep and EDI appeared in the middle of the table making it more difficult to hide her giggling 

"The area near life support is slightly more arid than the rest of the ship" the AI informed 

"An AI" the drell said sounding somewhat surprised "my thanks" he gave a respectful bow and walked out of the room

"He seems quite civil" EDI said before logging off

"Give him a chance Taylor...he's not what i expected of an assassin, he's more Like...a monk with a gun, he might surprise you"

"Yeah and he might not" he said before he left the room


	5. Questions Best unanswered

As thane left the comm room he felt Shepard's gaze follow him out, he decided to stay and listen to the rest of the conversation, several seconds after the door closed behind him,   
"he seems quite civil"he heard the AI's electronic voice making a small smile pull at the corner of his lips

Then the voice of the commander broke the silence 

"Give him a chance Taylor...he's not what I expected of an assassin, he's more like...a monk with a gun, he may surprise you" thane heard footsteps approach the door and knew it was time to leave, he quickly walked to the elevator and made his way to life support. Several hours had passed by while he meditated until he accidentally fell asleep, he jerked awake suddenly then heard a  frightened yelp and turned to find the commander standing there breathing heavily  

"Ohh ... Jeez krios you.. You scared the crap outta me!"  she said out of breath laughing 

"I apologize i had no intention to frighten you" she waved her hand around in the air dismissing what he had just said

"No no its alright no need to apologize, keeps me on my toes" she replied smiling while readjusting her hood, as she did he caught a glimpse of a jagged scar across her cheek, memories of a young woman with a similar scar across the length of her face dripping with blood flashed through his mind until Shepard's voice cut through his train of thought

"....when we met you, you said that you were dying?"

"Ah, i thought that you would want to know more"


End file.
